falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Big Mountain Transportalponder!
}} The Big Mountain Transportalponder! is a unique "weapon" device in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Background The Big Mountain Transportalponder! is a unique, prototype teleportation device created in Big MT. It allows the user to teleport between the Big MT satellite and The Sink balcony located in Big MT. This can only be done while alone and not while indoors, too far from the destination or in a place with a camouflaging system. It has a similar design to a detonator, the back casing is orange with an aqua-colored clear glass top containing an electronic chip to the end and a concentration of lightning in the rest, with a barrel sticking out from the front attached via black tubes running down the sides. The antenna is also thicker with a spherical point, with its handle and trigger being similar to those of a weapon. In 2281, it was either given by the Think Tank to the Courier to thank them for their help or looted from the Think Tank after they were killed by the Courier. Characteristics When used in the Mojave Wasteland, it will teleport the Courier to The Think Tank, and when used in Big MT it will teleport the Courier to the Mojave Drive-in. It will not activate if the Courier is in combat or while falling. The Courier must also not have any active companions in order to allow teleportation. This is somewhat counter-intuitive, as some areas otherwise open to the sky: Crimson Caravan Company, Freeside, Nellis Air Force Base, The Fort, The Strip, Hoover Dam and Hidden Valley, are not in fact part of the Mojave Wasteland "area," despite being exposed to the sky. Teleportation is only possible if the Courier is in the Mojave Wasteland proper. Travel is also impossible from the Sierra Madre, the Divide and Zion Canyon. Locations Received or looted upon completion of the Old World Blues quest. Notes * Transportation is possible while overencumbered and/or from outside the playing area. * Since the Transportalponder isn't technically a weapon, it can't be used in V.A.T.S. * The Transportalponder is tagged as a quest item and therefore cannot normally be dropped or removed from the player character's inventory. * When using the Transportalponder to travel back to the Mojave drive in, three Jackal gang members may spawn nearby. They will not attack, and if killed, seem to be unlootable. * If a Stealth Boy is used, the energy within the Transportalponder appears green. * Even though it is harmless, drawing the Transportalponder in casinos on the Strip nets the player infamy. Bugs * When you hotkey the weapon, the picture incorrectly shows the icon for Melee Weapons. * The Big Mountain Transportalponder! may disappear upon leaving the Sierra Madre. * When using The Big Mountain Transportalponder!, the game might become slower than usual but will speed up after fast traveling or going through a door. * If you use the Big Mountain Transportalponder! after using the NCR emergency radio, the NCR trooper you called in will help you fight enemies and will follow you, despite the fact that any companions you have are not allowed to follow you into Big MT. * Attempting to use the Big Mountain Transportalponder! while enemies are just outside your detection radius may change your detection status from 'HIDDEN' to 'CAUTION' as if you just discharged an actual weapon, drawing the enemies to you. * Upon being released from the Brotherhood of Steel in Hidden Valley, the Big Mountain Transportalponder! may not be returned. * Sometimes after using the Big Mountain Transportalponder! to transport to the Mojave Wasteland, a lone fiend will appear. Although appearing as hostile, they will not notice you and will keep on running into the distance. * Sometimes after quick-loading a save and attempting to use the Big Mountain Transportalponder! it will not function and produce no error message, even if you are in an area where it would normally function. Exiting to the main menu and loading a save from there will fix this issue. * Sometimes the Big Mountain Transportalponder! will not work at all. Even going into zones where it would normally work will show a message saying that you are in a building or in a zone where it does not work (in the Strip, for example) even though you are not. There is no confirmed fix. * When the weapons is equipped, the hands and fingers of the player may stretch drastically, making it similar in size to a deathclaw hand. This can be fixed by loading back, or it may wear off after a next loading screen. Gallery Big Mountain Transportalponder!.png BetterLitBMT.jpg Category:Old World Blues weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas Energy Weapons skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique weapons es:Teletransportador de Big Mountain ru:Трансумпорталлер Большой Горы!